The Boys' Revenge
by SoraOblivion62
Summary: Luke and Ravi are fed up with being grounded and get their revenge on the two girls who got them there. Sequel to "No Homework for Us"; Bondage-centered story, rated M for sexual content


**A/N: Hey again everyone... I had a couple reviews that hoped I would write more, so here you go :P. I had some inspiration and decided to make a pseudo-sequel to my other Jessie story. Like most of my other stories, don't read if you don't like the content. Also, Emma is involved but I didn't feel weird about including her since there are other stories here that are much more explicit than anything I have here. In any case, I hope you enjoy. Read and review, I always answer my reviews (provided it's not from a guest account). Speaking of which, thanks JW, kjay15, and Torigagged for reviewing the previous story.**

* * *

><p>Luke and Ravi are sitting in their shared bedroom, the two-week long grounding handed down by Jessie still in effect. As much fun as they had tying their nanny up, they really didn't enjoy sitting in their room all day. They still were able to watch anything on the television but it isn't the glowing box that is keeping the boys' attentions at the moment. Luke is watching Ravi mix and match various spices and beakers of liquid on their desk as he's been doing the last few days. The older sibling has no idea how he got all this stuff but he really doesn't care. He's more interested in the supposed concoction his younger brother is attempting to make. With a satisfied grin, the alchemist raises a small container of pink liquid and shows it to Luke proudly.<p>

"The sleeping potion has been completed!" he says while standing up to match his brother.

"Sleeping potion? That's what you've been trying to make the last three days?!" Luke says slightly perturbed. "If you had trouble sleeping, why don't you just read our science textbook? It works wonders for me."

Ravi shakes his head, "It's not for me. It's the key ingredient in what will be our revenge for this two-week incarceration."

Luke's eyebrows raise in surprise at Ravi's words. "Wait, so you _do_ wanna get back at Jessie and Emma?! I thought I was the only one."

"Why else would I spend this much time on all this?" the younger one says motioning to the table of items strewn about.

"Because you're a nerd?" Luke answers quickly. Ravi ignores the slight and starts pouring the liquid into an air freshener can. "What are you doing with it?"

"The solution I developed is aerosolized, meaning I can spray this in the air to have the desired effect on the girls. I spray this near them and they'll fall asleep for, I estimate, one hour."

"Alright, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Luke makes to leave but his brother grabs his elbow to stop him.

"Patience dear brother," Ravi patronizes. "We need to go over a plan to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Okay, okay," Luke responds while sitting on his bed. "You know the best part of this? By the time we're done with them, we'll be sure to get out of any punishment she might think up."

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the living room, Jessie and Emma are relaxing, watching some reality show and just enjoying some free time. At a commercial, Jessie stretches out, effectively causing her breasts to stick out more under her blue long-sleeve button-up shirt. She looks over at Emma and raises her eyebrows. "Well I guess I should start dinner, huh? With Bertram still gone, someone has to do it."<p>

Emma nods in reply, "What are you making?"

Jessie takes a breath and looks up in thought, "I dunno, probably some salad with some chicken, I haven't thought much about it." She stops when she hears footsteps coming down the stairs and she looks over her shoulder to see Ravi. "Ravi, why are you out of your room?" she says authoritatively.

"I'm sorry Jessie, I was just wondering if dinner was ready yet," he says in the sweetest voice he can muster.

Jessie turns around to face the TV, her show coming back on. "Oh, well I haven't started yet, sorry."

Jessie starts to tell the young boy what she will be making to satiate his curiosity but Ravi takes the girls' lack of attention to his advantage. He dons a makeshift gas mask to protect himself and starts spraying the sleep spray over the heads of the girls. Emma, hearing the noticeable sound of a spray can, turns around to confront her brother.

"What are you doing?! And what's with that mask?" she asks while coughing, having breathed in the fumes.

"Oh, it's just some air freshener," Ravi says, playing coy.

Jessie coughs and wafts away the spray. "Ok, Ravi, enough games," Jessie counters. "Just… go upstairs and I'll call you when… dinner's ready," she says in between yawns. The other girl also starts to feel tired and fights to stay awake. "Geez, why am I so tired all of a sudden?"

Ravi starts backing up towards the stairs, keeping an eye on his prey. "Maybe you shouldn't work so hard all day," he says jokingly. "You know where to find me when dinner is ready," he finishes. However, the boy doesn't even ascend the stairs but watches as Jessie and Emma totally fall asleep. With part one of his and Luke's plan completed, he runs up the stairs to get his brother so the real fun can begin.

* * *

><p>The two boys work together to get the unconscious duo into the mini-theater area of the suite. The room provides a large area in front of the screen to place the girls while they grab the necessary equipment. Ravi returns with a large bundle of rope and several rolls of duct tape while Luke has a bag of zip-ties, cloths, and a soft, pliable ball usually used to play catch. As planned, the two split up to start tying one of the girls each; Ravi taking Emma and Luke trussing up Jessie. Emma, wearing a small, tight black printed tee and tight skinny blue jeans has her wrists tied in front of her with duct tape. Afterwards, a rope is tied around her stomach to pin her wrists down so she will not be able to pull her hands up. More rope is added above and below her breasts to pin her arms to her body. While Ravi is taking care of Emma, Luke is simultaneously working on Jessie, placing her hands behind her back and wrapping her wrists in duct tape as well. With Ravi's help, they push her elbows together and wrap more of the tape around them. Luke also grabs some rope and pins her wrists down to her body by wrapping around her stomach. The girls are then placed together back-to-back sitting on the floor. A long rope is tightly wound around them, the rope traveling above and below the girls' breasts to keep them together. Another coil is tied around their stomachs and then another rope is tied between the two, cinching all the ropes together to make escape much harder. Luke takes the duct tape again and forces Jessie's thighs together, binding them tightly and relentlessly with the adhesive. He does the same with her lower legs, making sure to use enough to make escape impossible. Ravi takes several of the zip-ties from the plastic bag and binds Emma's legs together similarly. While Luke goes to fetch a new roll of tape, the boys hear the older girl stirring from her slumber.<p>

Luke looks over at Ravi upon seeing Jessie awaken. "Well, looks like you were wrong about them being asleep for an hour."

Ravi just waves off the new development. "I may not have factored in some variables but it doesn't matter. They won't be going anywhere."

Jessie shakes her head as she awakens, groaning as she lifts her head to see the two boys in front of her. Without saying anything, she looks down to see her bound legs; then she tries to move her arms but realize they are also immobilized. With a glare, she looks back at them, "You have got to be kidding me… you tied me up again?! You two are never going to see the light you'll be grounded so long," she says with venom as she gives a futile struggle. She notices they haven't tied her up as much as last time but it's definitely as effective. The last thing she realizes is the soft object she is sitting against… she looks over her shoulder and sees the blonde hair of Emma. "And you have Emma too? She is going to be livid with you guys."

Luke and Ravi shrug it off and dump all the bondage equipment in front of Jessie to show her how much left they have to use. "We're not worried about either of you," Luke counters to his superior.

"Oh… really?" Jessie snaps back while raising her eyebrows. "You won't be saying that when we get out of here."

Just as Jessie finishes her threat, Emma stirs from her slumber, quickly noticing her inability to move. She whimpers and struggles, causing the two girls to move in unison. "What the heck is going on?! Why am I tied up?" She looks down to see her wrists bound in tape and her legs wrapped in zip-ties. Noticing this makes her realize how tight her legs are bound as her younger sibling didn't give her much room to struggle.

"Hey, relax Emma," Jessie says in an attempt to calm her down. "Save your strength for when we escape and beat these two up," she adds, casting a venomous glance at the two boys.

"But why am I tied up?" Emma asks again, still oblivious to their reasoning.

"Uhh, because you didn't help us last time and instead helped Jessie escape," Ravi says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "So now you will feel our wrath," he says overdramatically. Once he says this he grabs another zip-tie and places it around Emma's already-bound wrists, tightening the plastic around them which elicits a groan of pain from the blonde.

"Owww! They're already wrapped in tape, what's that gonna do?!"

"You could get the tape off but you won't get that off," Ravi explains.

"You know, that's a great idea," Luke comments while grabbing a zip-tie for himself. He bends down and coils it around Jessie's wrists to bind them further. Tightening the plastic makes Jessie grit her teeth and grunt in pain. She silently curses the boys for being so unforgiving with their work, even more so for being in this position yet again.

"So do you think that the rope around them is sufficient?" Ravi asks his brother.

Luke shakes his head and goes to pick up a brand new roll of duct tape. "Not a chance… the more they struggle, the looser it will get. That's why we're gonna use this," he says raising the roll in his hand. He bends down to start the strip on Jessie's stomach, looking into her eyes as she stares daggers at him, though she chooses to stay quiet for now. Having experienced their passion for tying her up despite her wishes, she knows that it won't do a lot of good to plead for release. She assumes it would only raise the kids' egos that they are the ones in charge and not her. The boys each stand on one side of the bound pair and hand the roll to each other, tugging hard on the tape to make sure it will be super tight for their captives. Jessie feels her arms become further pinned into the back of the younger girl as their bodies are compressed tighter and tighter. The girls also elicit moans as the tape winds around for what seems like forever, the boys refusing to stop until they feel they have used enough tape. By the end, only Emma's hands and both girls' breasts and shoulders are visible. The job is messy but very restricting. After they finish that, the boys laugh and high five as they think of what to do next and unlike Jessie, Emma is vocal about how much she dislikes being tied up.

"You guys are the worst! I don't even see how this is going to help you two. You'll have to let us out eventually since Bertram will be back in a couple days. You guys can't cook for yourselves either!" Emma grunts and struggles despite Jessie providing no help, the latter knowing she should wait until the boys leave to try anything. "God, it's so tight! It's going to ruin my shirt! I don't think I can feel my hands anymore!" the blonde continues to rant as the boys share a look that says they can't take anymore of her sass. While the girl continues to talk, Ravi rolls up a wad of the cloth and walks up to Emma.

Jessie sees the cloth and turns her head slightly to talk to the blonde. "Emma, you should really stop talking now."

Jessie's words don't reach the ears of her bound partner and since her back is turned to the boys, she continues to talk until the cloth is shoved forcefully into her mouth. The girl's words become muffled, much to the satisfaction of the young boys. A red bandana is thrown to Ravi and he wedges the cloth in between her lips to make a cleave gag, the stuffing easily preventing any audible words from being formed by the talkative girl.

"That should do for now," Ravi quips while the boys unplug their ears, taunting the girls. Jessie just rolls her eyes, absolutely hating the predicament as it escalates even more.

"So, Luke," Jessie starts with a falsely sweet tone, "are you done tying us up? I'm pretty sure it's going to take a long time to get out of this," she finishes with a grit of her teeth and an angry look of her face.

"I'm pretty sure you won't get out of that," Luke replies with confidence. "In fact, we'll let you out before bedtime," he adds walking back to the pile of equipment. "That is, if you promise to end our punishment and also not ground us for all this."

Jessie laughs at the offer and shakes her head. "There is no way I'm letting you off easy for this. I just have to wait for Bertram to come home or have Zuri help us out. It's obvious she isn't in on this. In fact, I can let her off for helping us escape and then punish you two more."

Luke smiles and shrugs his shoulders in response. "I figured you wouldn't take the offer. Maybe after we do more to you, you'll change your tune."

This causes the brunette to raise one eyebrow, wondering what else they could possibly do but wouldn't be surprised if they have more up their sleeves.

"So what to do next," Luke ponders. "I guess I could help you out actually," he says to Jessie. The girl doesn't say anything but cocks her head to the side and raises an eyebrow in suspicion. "You're probably going to get really hot with all the struggling you'll be doing, so why don't we… let those breathe?" he says while pointing to her breasts.

This immediately causes Jessie to open her mouth in surprise and disgust. "You are not getting anywhere near them," the girl growls at him.

Luke hops over and then straddles her outstretched legs, acting like the hormonally-charged young man that he is. "Look, I'm near them," he says in response.

Jessie tries squirming while the boy's hands move to the buttons on the shirt, but of course she can do little to stop him. "Get away you little creep!" she yells at him before Ravi comes from behind and places his own hand over her mouth to quiet her. She still yells at Luke through muffled words while he has trouble with unfastening the buttons.

"Man, they're stuck!" Luke exclaims after giving up his effort. "I guess I have to be more forceful." He places his hands on either flap of the shirt and starts pulling apart as hard as he can. Eventually, his effort pays off when the buttons start popping right off the shirt one by one, allowing the boy to pull the shirt away from her breasts. This reveals the tight black tanktop underneath that shows off a great amount of cleavage.

Ravi finally removes his hand, allowing Jessie to growl loudly at the young man. "Luke, you are so dead! And you owe me a new shirt!" she says, breathing heavily after her vivacious thrashing. The movement of her breasts easily excites Luke who has really taken control of the situation while Ravi plays sidekick.

Luke grabs the soft blue ball from the bag and tosses it between his hands as he walks back to the livid girl in front of him. "You know, since you don't have anything nice to say, let's stick this in your mouth to shut you up," he states bluntly.

"I swear, when I get out of this, you two are so−" she tries to threaten but is silenced by Luke jamming the ball in her mouth, pushing it past her teeth. The ball is large enough to not be swallowed and also large enough to make it impossible to push out. Her attempts to do so only result in muffles and air to escape through her wide maw.

"Much better," Luke says smiling. "Now…" he simply says and once again returns to straddling Jessie's legs. He pulls a pair of safety scissors out from his pocket and immediately gets to work cutting the fabric of her tanktop down the middle. This makes the girl even angrier as yet another shirt is ruined. She is further embarrassed when the fabric is moved away to reveal her black 32C black bra. Not satisfied, Luke gropes her boobs eagerly, eliciting shrieks and moans from the helpless girl. He then sticks his hands into the girl's bra, eliciting many muffled screams from the damsel, as he works to completely pull both of her breasts out from under the bra, the difference in size between the small hand and her voluptuous boobs readily apparent. Luke just smiles in glee as he grabs and gropes her flesh as he lifts them out, revealing her nipples for Luke and Ravi to see. "How do you feel about our offer now?" the captor asks while standing up, admiring the sight in front of him.

Jessie groans and yells into her gag, reacting negatively to Luke's statement though her words are inaudible. Emma moans as well, having been tired out from the older girl's thrashing. Despite the amount of cloth in between her lips, a string of drool hangs from the blonde's lower lip and travels onto her tight T-shirt.

"Well, I'll take that as a 'no'," Luke shrugs. He would have accepted their surrender but he is ready to do more to his 'boyhood crush' until she caves in. "What do we do now, bro?"

Ravi thinks for a moment before answering, looking at the two frustrated and bound girls sitting on the floor. "Well, during our research, we did see the men use clothespins on the girls."

Jessie muffles 'research', causing Luke to smile at her. "Yeah, 'research'… you need a better password for the parental controls," he mocks before turning back to his brother. "Great idea, she'll hate this." He runs out of the room only to return a minute later with a pair of plastic clothespins. "Do you know where these are going?" he asks the older damsel. She grunts loudly at the young man, causing a string of saliva to appear from under her upper lip. Luke only responds by fastening a pin onto each of her nipples, eliciting a scream from Jessie as he clips them on. "_Now_ will you surrender?" Luke asks once again. Jessie shakes her head vigorously to deny, still holding out hope that Zuri will come and let them out. The boy shakes his head as well. "Well I have one more thing that should get you to give in. But first, we haven't done anything with poor, little Emma back here," he says, the two boys moving around to face their older sibling. Ravi unties the cleave gag, allowing Emma to spit out the wad of cloth from her mouth.

"Please don't ruin this shirt any more than you have," Emma pleads, taking in big gulps of air now that she can speak again.

"Don't worry, we won't," Luke responds.

"But we will be silencing you yet again," Ravi finishes. He bends down and works to take a sock off his sister's foot while Luke places his hand over Emma's mouth, not caring for what she would like to say. After getting it off, Ravi shoves it between her lips and forces it in. This elicits a moan of disgust from the blonde as the sock doesn't taste all that pleasant. Ravi then grabs a small roll of a cloth elastic bandage and wraps it completely around her head to keep the stuffing in. To keep the bandage on, Luke takes some duct tape and wraps it around her head as well, effectively silencing their sister with a multi-layered gag. Luke walks back around to face Jessie, spying a mess of saliva on her chest and hanging from the large ball in her mouth, then grabs a roll of duct tape before walking back to his brother.

"Bring Emma's knees to her chest for me," Luke commands. Ravi does just that, causing Emma to bend her knees to allow the movement to happen. She groans into her mouth-filling gag and kicks her lower legs as Luke goes to work on wrapping the tape from below her thighs to around both girls. This prevents the blonde from stretching her legs, putting her in a ball-tie, and also further binding the two girls together.

"Alright Jessie," Luke starts, "just nod if you accept that you're totally screwed and we'll let you out." The brunette takes more time to decline his offer this time, showing signs of giving in but ultimately she doesn't want to concede defeat. "Fine!" Luke says, retreating to the plastic bag. "While you were asleep, I looked around your room and found this," he says, turning around to show Jessie her pink vibrator. Her eyes widen as she can't believe her toy was found, much less by one of her charges. "I guess I'll have to use this on you too," the boy says waving it right in her face. Jessie grunts and groans at her captor, her muffles falling on deaf ears as Luke goes to work on unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. He had bound her legs in a way which made it easy to complete and Jessie had a feeling he had pre-planned this torture for her. "You sure you want to give up?" he asks again. Jessie shakes her head side to side, mmphing wildly; her expression is more that she doesn't want him to use the vibrator but Luke takes it as she is still refusing to give in.

He places the vibrator right over her sex and turns it on a moderate setting, instantly causing Jessie to breathe harder through her nose. Her teeth bite down on the soft ball in her mouth, causing more spit to flow down and over her breasts. Suddenly, Luke pushes the two girls' heads together while Ravi takes the duct tape and wraps it around their heads uncomfortably. The position forces their necks to be slightly extended, causing the girls to moan loudly. The combination of the gag and the constant vibration on her clit causes Jessie to moan loudly and breathe deeply, allowing a great show for the young boys. Luke and Ravi then work to tie Jessie's legs the same way as Emma, causing her thighs to press the vibrator into her, preventing it from slipping away. Jessie blushes as she continues to moan, unable to suppress her sounds of pleasure in front of the kids she pretty much babysits every day.

Luke looks down at his captive, taking a breath and running his hand through his hair. "You know, tying you two up is pretty exhausting. Are you finally ready to give up?"

Jessie mumbles into her gag, trying to answer since the tape around her head prevents her from answering in the positive or negative. Ravi cuts the tape, causing the girls' heads to snap forward due to its sudden release. The boys tear off that gag and then Luke pulls on the ball in Jessie's mouth so she can answer him. When the ball finally comes out with a large amount of saliva sticking to the brunette's lips, she spits and lets it fall in between her breasts before answering. "Yes, you guys are free," she says gasping both from finally being able to breathe normally and in an effort to ignore the continuous vibration down below. "Please turn this off and let us go now," she begs with her eyes closed. The words also cause an audible "mm hmm" from Emma who also can't wait to be freed from the strict bondage.

Luke sighs in relief, finally hearing the words he worked hard to coerce from the nanny. "Awesome, I'm glad you see it our way." This causes an obvious eye roll from Jessie as the boy turns the vibrator's setting to low but not off. "But since we spent so much time doing this, Ravi and I are going to play video games for a bit."

"What?! We had a deal you little−" is all Jessie can say as Luke shoves the slobbery ball back in her mouth.

"And we _will _let you out, probably in an hour or something," Luke responds. "So have fun," he says before pushing the girls over on their side and returning the vibrator's setting to moderate. The girls scream through their gags as they watch the boys exit, laughing all the way at the job they did.


End file.
